Many people suffer from discomfort in their toes, feet, ankles, and knees due to the weight of the covers pressing down on their feet while they sleep. This is especially true for people who sleep on their backs with their toes in an upright position. Such discomfort can lead to loss of sleep which can affect the overall quality of life for an individual.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that is sturdy, lightweight, and portable capable of suspending covers over an individual's toes while lying in bed. This device should be barely noticeable when not in use, and should be easy to install and operate. The present disclosure exhibits each of these advantages.